logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MakeShift
|} : Requests Hi, Great work on the requests! Just a few things: # Could you possibly in future make requests to the correct sizings. These would be 216x155 for monaco (certain) and 155x155 for monobook (I think..). # When you've made a logo, you can change the template to . Thanks, and welcome! -- 17:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) University Teacher Hey . I am very, very sorry but I am already doing your requested job. For this reason, I have to decline your request. Once again, I am very sorry. Thanks, 15:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Good to see another logo creator You asked me what software I use, but I'm wondering what software you use? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:58 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 :Since you said you only use MS Paint, I highly recommend GIMP for Windows. It does alot of the same things as Photoshop, but it is free (although the UI is not as nice and doesn't have alot of features that you get in Photoshop). It is WAY BETTER than MS Paint. Hopefully you have enough hard drive space and a fast enough computer. :If I didn't have Photoshop, I might consider GIMP. Although I primarily work on a Mac at home and GIMP on the Mac kind of sucks. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:45 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 : Shappire :What style is Shappire? Paolino Paperino 16:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :But It doesn't call Monaco? Paolino Paperino 09:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :But the style that I'll use for my wiki is Monobook Paolino Paperino 09:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Non-wiki logo Hopefully this is good. : I can make it a bit bigger without losing too much quality. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:39 PM PST 19 Aug 2010 Logo request Hey, I saw that you're getting active again, and since Fandyllic is winding down his work on the wiki, I'd figured I'd ask you. I applied for a logo request more than a week ago and nobody has replied yet. I really need it, so if you could take a look at it, it'd be really great. It's Forum:Ben-To Wiki/Logo. Thanks. 19:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, I'll be back tomorrow :) How's it going? 19:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Madagascar wordmark Make a regular request and I'll work on it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Dec 2011 9:08 AM Pacific Logo creator Your user name link will appear in purple now as you are a logo creator. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1 Dec 2011 9:47 AM Pacific Brick Reviews Wiki Hi, can you make a logo for the Brick Reviews Wiki? Mine will not fit, and I keep trying to fix it. Can you make a completely new one for me? Thanks. Do my theme Theme Please? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 22:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Mythology Wiki Oasis Logo Not to be be nagging you or anything, but I was wondering when you will have the Oasis version of Mythology Wiki's logo posted. I just was hoping to get a time frame in, not that the wiki is in desperate need of the logo currently. I'm glad to wait, if you have other matters you have to intend to. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 23:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh okay. Thank you. – ISodium (T - - VGW - MW) 00:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey,i got a question,when is my request gonna be done,because it seems unfair that the mythology wiki got there thing first and i was here like 2 weeks before them.So whats the deal,all i want is my background to be reshaped so i could i put it on my wiki. Pyrosmaster 02:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well first of all:I wasnt whining for this.Secondly:you could have said you dont do backgrounds,simple as that,didnt have to whine and give attitude.Thirdly:Buddy,i just wanted to get my freaking logo,thats it. Pyrosmaster 03:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Well does anyone here work on backgrounds? Pyrosmaster 03:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Wyvern Rex. sent me to you to get a logo for my new alliance, "The Alliance of Fantasy Fandom." It is an alliance about wikis that could be rpg wikis, or just wikis based off of fantasy series. We just need a good logo with the name on it. Any orange color would be appreciated. Please help!DDfan80 12:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the logo you made, I think it looks perfect M W (talk) 22:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Keep up the good work Been looking at your recent work. Very nice. Makes me feel less like a jerk, since you're making good logos. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10 Mar 2012 4:24 PM Pacific Delayed thank you Good Afternoon, Will, didn't get the time to thank you, the logo was very impresive and many of the editors were impresed by it and i liked that template you put, if you would like anything any day drop by my talk page on my wiki, i would be glad to help.--Aleroth Sarenford 12:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ANT Farm Wiki Forum:A.N.T. Farm Wiki/Logo could you make a logo there? Thanks. --Evanf (Talk) 10:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) More openings How are you today, Will? i loved the work on the last logo you made me, and would love to have you help me on a few more projects, i have about three openings, reply soon&stay safe,--Aleroth Sarenford 20:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, just create logo requests for them and I'll be happy to try my hand at them. --[[User:MakeShift|'MakeShift']] (talk) 06:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) no need for a formal request, here are the links to the two wikis http://internetgameopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Gameopedia_Wiki- the Founder is a friend of mine, his name is, SpecialJohnson http://biowarecenter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity-as for this wiki i want you to use the standard "Bioware" logo and add "Wiki", and cold you make the colours in red?, thanks!&cheers,--Aleroth Sarenford 20:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Favourite Cards Wikia Hello MakeShift. I was wondering if you could make a Logo for my Wiki. I would prefer you to use the same Yu-Gi-Oh! Symbol that currently resides on my Wiki if that is okay. The 'Favourite Cards Wikia' bit can be any font you want, if that makes things easier. The one I made was made using paint. It isn't that good. I know you guys are busy. Sorry for the inconvenience. --'Super''Sponge!!(Talk)(About me) 19:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, could you please make a logo for Forum:Nashville Wiki/Logo? Thanks :) --Evanf (Talk) 22:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Inazuma Eleven Hello ! Could you please make a logo for my wiki ? Here is what I want : http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inazuma_Eleven-French/Logo Thanks ☻ Re:One Direction Lyricpedia/Logo Hey, MakeShift. Are you still active? I've just made a logo request,you know, and I would really like my wiki to have a wordmark. So, if you have time, could you please take a look at it?Thanks a lot. Here's the link to my request: http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:One_Direction_Lyricpedia/Logo or Forum:One Direction Lyricpedia/Logo 07:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Hey there,MakeShift.Thank you for creating my logo.It's really great and appreciative.However,I've got a tiny problem,well not really a problem,but could you please replace the old 1D red tag logo with this brand new 1D Red Tag logo.Thanks again. 07:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Monobook Logo Hey MakeShift! Good Afternoon! Could you please take a look at my forum again? I've add something there. Thanks.Sorry for bothering you these times. I hope it's okay. 06:44, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Pirates Wordmark Greetings MakeShift, Not sure if I'm suppose to post this type of request in the main forums, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in making a wordmark for POTC Wiki. I know, as you may already seen, we do have a wordmark. But the one I'm about to ask about is for the decor I'm planning on commencing in the next month or so for the 10th anniversary of the release of the first film. Anyway, if interested, I need a version of this wordmark, but using themes from the first film. Here some images to (hopefully) help on what I'd want... *Image 1 *Image 2 *Image 3 In short, I want a parchment with "Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki" in the style of the promotions of the first film. So if you're able to do this, that'd be fantastic. If not, well, thanks for reading. lol --J FanOn Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 19:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :Any reply, mate? -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 13:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wiki Hi, MakeShift! It's me again. I was wondering if I could request a logo from you for my wiki, if you have time though. Here's the image you might use: Image . Please remove the background of that image, but please maintain the tranparency. Then add a "WIKI" on the right, and if possible, please use the same font. I would really like this wiki to have a wordmark, but of course, take your time. Thank you. -- 03:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I forgot one more thing. Can you please create a background theme for this same wiki too? Please use the images below: * Image 1 (This should be on the left area.) * Image 2 (This should be on the right area.) -- 11:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Request? Do you think you could make me a background for my new wiki using this image? And thanks again for the background on the Zero Hour Wiki. Grimm Wiki Would you be able to do my logo request at Forum:Grimm/Logo? Everyone else I've asked either is too busy or doesn't have the needed programs on their computer anymore. Arrow Wiki logo See User_talk:Fandyllic#Arrow_Wiki_logo. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 17 May 2014 10:11 PM Pacific Hello, MakeShift! Can you make a logo and background for my wiki? Here is the link ~ http://duskclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/DuskClan_Roleplaying_Wiki. Thank you very much! 19:57, June 8, 2014 (UTC)